The Promise
by BlackIrish88
Summary: This is the sequel to The Bet. It will take a close look at out dynamic duo's building relationship. Tears will be shed, laughs will be heard and someone is getting hitched! Filled with humor as always, there may be a few sad and angry chapters. Read on to find out. I will advise to read The Bet first it'll make sense. Yes there will be smexy time between our gals.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the sequel to The Bet. The same disclaimer apply as always. I do not own any of the following characters: Xena, Gabrielle, Argo, Ephiny, Eponi, ect. _

_Violence: Nothing too bad, maybe in later chapters._

_ Language: Swearin like a sailor in this one_

_Subtext: plenty of it ;]_

The Promise

By: BlackIrish 88

It's been six months since we last saw our happy couple ride off into the sunset. *record scratch* The honey moon phase ended three months ago. We all know what goes on from there.

"Damn it Xena!" the bard muttered. Xena had stolen all the cover this time and it was freezing out, even though they were in a tavern inn, it wasn't the best though. It was awfully drafty and the bard was cold from her nose to her toes. "Ugh, I don't know how I stay sane with the warrior around, she drives me crazy some-days." Gabriele thought to herself. She looked at the slumbering ex-warlord. Xena was out like a doused flame, rolled up comfortably in the fur, mouth partially open with a side of spital, gathering in the corner of her lips, threatening to become a flowing river of drool at any moment.

"It would be terribly cruel of me to disturb her." The Amazon Queen got a mischievous smile on her face after debating that the next act she was about to do was worth a chance in losing her life. She found an open space in the blanket that revealed the dark warrior's back. She scrunched up her nose and pressed her icy feet against the warm back of the dozing brunette. She knew she was in for it, but Hades it would be worth it.

The sound that came from the disturbed warrior, was a mix of a wounded animal and a yak in labor. She watched Xena fly out of bed to get away from the cold intruder, her feet. Then came a slew of curse words, some which the bard had never heard of. Crawling up slowly from the floor to the bed, "What the Hades, Gabrielle!? What the fuck was that for?! Hmm!?" The dark woman was irate, she fixated her icy blues on her quarry. She knew her bard had a weakness, she was terribly ticklish. She put on her coolest smile and purred to her pray, "Oh...Gab-ri-elle?"

The Amazon knew what that tone of voice meant. Something so cruel and inhumane, something so evil was about to commence. She tried to reason with her former warlord, all the while backing away, "Now Xena, the only reason why I did that was because you took all the cover. I was freezing my rear off." She tried to look innocent and childlike the best she could, making her jewel colored eyes as big as a deer.

The warrior didn't stop her advances. She move with stealth, crawling towards her cornered prey. Her arctic blue eyes locked on paling green ones, baring her teeth she let out a low growl, "Oh on my sweet bard, you gotta do better than that. You aren't talking your way out of this one." Quicker than the bard could blink, she was pounced on, as long slender fingers roamed all over her body, tickling her, relentlessly.

"Xe...st-...Xe..."Gabrielle couldn't complete one word as the onslaught continued. Her breathing was erratic as she pleaded with her tormentor to stop. "Xena...(laughing) Stop."

"Oh no! Not until you say I'm a centaur's ass." said the cruel warrior, grinning wickedly with the tip of her tongue between her teeth. She was enjoying every second of it.

"She's trying to kill me!" thought the Amazon. She was writhing and wiggling, trying hard to dodge the nimble fingers but failed miserably. "Xena...Come on...so not fair." she said in between bouts of forced laughter and tears. Her face was red and tear stained.

The strategic ex-commander didnt let up. This was the closest thing to conjuring she was going to get. "Come on Gabrielle, you know I don't give up easily." Xena cooed.

"I'm...(gasping for air) gonna pee...(haha) stop!" the Amazon choked out.

"Nope. Not until you say it." the warrior was stern.

"Okay. Okay. Stop and I'll say it." the bard made a deal with the princess.

Xena complied and stopped her assault, "Alright...Well..."

Gabrielle took some breaths to calm herself, "Okay." she blew out a breath, closed her eye and smiled winningly. She said the next phrase so fast it caught the warrior off guard, "You're a centaur's ass." She waited for Xena to continue her tactics. She bit her lip to stop laughing. She tried to read her icy blue eyes but they gave up nothing.

"She thinks she's funny. Sly little fox." the dark on thought. She conjured up a devious smile. Narrowing her eye at her companion Xena ambushed Gabrielle, pinning her to the bed. She had the bard between her thighs and arms raised above her head. Her precious Queen wasn't going anywhere.

Gabrielle was in full shock, everything happened so fast. Forgetting that Xena is seasoned in wrestling, she looked up into the face of her captor, stoic as ever, eyes, cold and deadly. It sent a chill down her whole body. Being underneath her handsome warrior had some trance-like affect on her. To many people, this would be their last sight before their death, for her it awoke a beast within her. Unfortunately, that beast was _quickly_ shot down when she saw a string of drool hanging from Xena's full lips. It descended ever so slowly towards her face. Her green eyes fills with panic as she tried to escape this unrighteous act. "By the Gods Xena! Come one, Please don't! Ugh...eww. You know how much I hate this." The Amazon squealed. Her words fell on deaf ears. She turned her head sideways to avoid the swinging bead of saliva touching her nose. She could see it out of the corner of her eye, closing in distance to her ear. She knew there was only one way to end this heinous feat, "I'M A CENTAUR'S ASS!" she yelled.

Xena slurped back up her drool of doom and grinned victoriously. "See. Was it that hard?" she teased, wiggling an eyebrow.

"Do you mind gloating later. I really gotta pee." the bard pleaded with child-like eye.

"Hmm...I dunno Gabrielle. I kinda like where you are." the warrior purred in her fox's ear, sampling an earlobe.

"Xe.." Gabrielle moaned erotically. "Later...I promise. Just let me go. Please." she said slowly before tasting her panther;s neck.

"Mhmm..." the former warlord let out a throaty growl. Okay, but make it quick."

Xena released her and the bard leaped out the bed and ran as quick as her pigeon toed feet would carry her. The sight was comical to say the least. Seeing a grown woman running to the toilet, wasn't much different from a child who didn't go before they left home.

Xena couldn't help but smile and shake her head. Maybe she had been a wee bit cruel, "Nah." she said to herself getting back in bed and rolling herself in the bearskin, letting out a satisfied sigh. Before long, she felt something poking her head and her name being called faintly. She peeked one eye open to see her bard, furious bard, with her arms crossed, with flame ridden eyes. "_Aw Fuck! When did I go back to sleep?"_ she asked herself, knowing she was in for a world of hurt, she quickly addressed her queen, more like a pissed off hydra at the moment. "H-hey babe, what took you so long?" At that moment she regretted having said the wrong words, but it was too late to reel them back in.

The bard's eyebrow slowly raised up to it's destination, under jagged bangs. She dropped her arms and moved slowly towards the bed. Xena felt herself sink deeper into the bed. "Xena." the Amazon said in a low deadly voice, nose flared, "I was gone for two minutes. Two! You hear me!" She was irate and near screaming, with two fingers up in Xena's face. "Count them! One...Two! When I was coming back from the bathroom, I could hear snoring from the hallway. I thought, surely that's not Xena, my horny warrior. Well...I was wrong for damned sure. I walk in and YOU, mighty princess, former Destroyer of Nations, is wrapped up like a new born and snoring like a titan!" Gabrielle was inches from Xena's face, she had no idea when the bard crawled into the bed. She had the covers over half her face, exposing only her eyes which were fixated on burning jade.

Gabrielle's chest was heaving, she was so furious, she didn't understand how Xena could fall back asleep so soundly. Was this still part of her punishment? Being tickled to death, then having her libido turned on high, to only to be left dry and frustrated. She looked into clear blue and decided it was her own fault after all, she did start it. She couldn't blame her mate for this one, not that she didn't want too. The angry bard backed off, sighed, and flopped down into bed, facing away from her warrior.

The dark one thought her raging Amazon was fine now, seemingly she had stopped suddenly in her verbal attack. She scooted closer and laid some of the blanket on the bard. She heard a soft "Thank you" and proceeded to snake her lanky arm around her girlfriend. She felt her hand being pulled up, she felt the bard's soft lips graze her hand. She never expected what was coming next, "Yow!" the dark warrior yelped like a kicked dog. Xena snatched back her hand and inspected it for damages, rubbing her hand. "You bit me! What for!?"

Gabrielle never turned to face her victim, her own was red from holding back her laughter. It took her a few moments to still herself. She finally answered her confused warrior in a mock annoyed tone, "For getting me all worked up then leaving me out cold. I'm going back to sleep. And Xena, I swear to Zeus, if you snore, you'll be in the Elysian Field before you know it." Gabrielle was only half serious, but she didn't clarify about which part.

Xena rolled her eyes and turned over, she knew her bard was mostly hot air. Speaking of air, when she rolled over, her stomach cramped. "_Ugh...I shouldn't have had that goat cheese. Gonna have gas for days."_ making a mental note. She new her next act might really be the end of her battle filled life, but hey, it was a good one and she released her stomach and a revealed sigh. Smirking, she knew it was going to be rotten and only a matter of time before the bard said something about it. Sure enough, like clock work, "By The Gods Xena! Damn!" Gabrielle was gasping and choking for clean air, waving her hand in front of her nose. "That was foul!" punching her partner in the arm. The bard got up and opened a window to let in fresh air. Xena just chuckled to herself and snuggled down, preparing to go back to sleep.

_"She's not getting the last laugh." _Gabrielle walked back over to the casually and grabbed a pillow and commenced to blitzkrieg the crap out of warrior. Both women had a free for all with their pillows. Feathers flew everywhere and laughs and giggles rang out freely. They were like teenagers all over again, teenage girls in puppy love.

_A/N: Alright people, how was that? Let me know and there will be more to come!_


	2. Chapter 2

The two women were enjoying themselves after their pillow fight, feathers everywhere mind you, until there was a knock at the door. Xena groaned and looked at her bard, the blonde looked back into azure eyes, "Okay, okay. Guess I'll get the door." the warrior said as she got up kissing her fiance quickly. Gabrielle tended to get her way when she was dealing with her warrior. She remembers a few years back when Xena told Americe that, "Whatever Gabrielle wants, Gabrielle gets." It's still law to this day. She watched her talk, dark girlfriend walk away, "_Damn, look at that body!" _she gave a wolf whistle, at the exact moment Xena opened the door.

"Well, good afternoon to you too," said the voice from the other side of the door. Xena was so embarrassed, her eyes were wide and she was actually blushing. It only got worse when she realized who was at the door. Xena looked back at Gabrielle, eyes blazing at her soon to be wife. The green eyed blonde was trying to stifle a giggle by biting her lip, but it wasn't working all too well.

"What in Artemis' name have you two been doing? Killing chickens?" the voice hinted at all the feathers she saw on Xena. The dark warrior gave the figure a dirty look, "No Ephiny, your lovely Queen decided to pelt me with an innocent pillow. It gave up its life valiantly. Tell me there's some kind of wicked punishment for that." Xena looked back at her bard with a deadly look. She was about to address the Amazon Queen for the look that was thrown back at her, when she turned back her attentions to the Regent, "Wait...what are you doing here?!"

Ephiny was about to solicit Xena a smart-ass remark but she was deterred by a short woman launching herself in an embracing hug. "Eph! It's so good to see you!" Gabrielle nearly knocked down the Regent. The curly haired Amazon hugged her Queen tight with strong arms around her waist. The hug was a bit too friendly for Xena's liking, she cut short the reunion after the Regent hugged Gabrielle tighter and letting her hands roam freely over the bard back side and winking at the fuming warrior.

Xena raided an eyebrow, _"What does this broad think she's doing?"_ She cleared her throat and Gabrielle ended the hug but linked arms with her Regent. The little Amazon had a bright smile on her face, "Xena, how come you didn't tell me you knew Ephiny was in town." She said walking pass the agitated warrior, with Ephiny trialing behind. The taller Amazon gave Xena a smug look while being lead inside their room. "I didn't..." she said under her breath. Xena didn't like this one bit, having Gabrielle's attentions else where and Ephiny being lead around like some lost puppy. Just the thought of anyone else looking at _HER_ Gabrielle made her blood boil.

Stomping back inside the room, she gathered up some clothes and a wash rag and proceeded to leave.

"Hey, where you going?" said a sweet voice.

"I'm going to bathe, then gonna get Argo ready to leave, then grab some food. I'm hungry." Xena said in a gruff tone.

"Ooh! Want me to join you?!" the bard had gotten excited at the idea of a bath with her sexy warrior.

"No no. You have company. Don't wanna be rude now, do we?" she said curtly and walked out the room, shutting the door behind her. Xena didnt give Gabrielle a chance to reply.

"Geez, whats gotten her leathers all knotted up?" asked the Regent.

Gabrielle chuckled and shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows." She lead Ephiny to the bed. As they sat down, feathers puffed up, causing them to giggle a bit. After their girlish laughs died down, the bard asked Ephiny what she was doing in town. "Well, the village has been doing really well since the last time you had visited and I thought I'd get some "me" time and wonder around for a few days or so. Get in some good hunting and to clear my mind." answered honey brown eyed Amazon. "I was in the next town over and caught wind that a mighty warrior princess and a battling bard were near the area so I thought I'd come see you." Ephiny had locked eyes with gentle green ones at the last sentence. "_When did I fall in love with you, my Queen?"_ she thought to herself.

Gabrielle not catching ANY hint of pending love in front of her, scrunched up her nose and smiled, "Aww, you came all the was here, just for me?" She gathered Ephiny in a hug. "You're such a good friend. Thank you." She let her Regent go, "Oh by the Gods do I have so much to tell you!" the Queen squealed.

As Gabrielle commenced to tell Ephiny about their adventures and Xena's wild dream she had. The regent was complacent and even amused until her Queen dropped the bomb and came clean about the level her and the warrior princess relationship climbed too.

"What!?" exclaimed a spirit crushed Amazon. "You...and Xena...together?" Ephiny could feel her face starting to crack. She tried as best she could to hold her pride together as it was slowly starting to crumble.

"Yup!" squealed a giddy bard. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone this until we got to the village but since you're here, I might as well tell you." Gabrielle look like a kid on Winter Solstice morning that was loaded with presents.

Ephiny, on the other hand, looked like someone just killed her pet bird and dressed it up for the dinner table. She swallowed hard, preparing for the final blow to her soul, "Tell me what?" She winced at the words that her Queen said next.

"We're getting hitched!" said the overzealous bard. The Regent was in shock and agony, her heart stopped and she felt like she was going to die. All her pride and ego had deflated when those sharp words pierced her soul. _"Alright Ephiny." _she had to pep talk herself to keep from acting out. _"Be happy for her, she's your Queen first and good friend. Congratulate her even though she just ripped out your heart and fed it to Cerberus. Damn that warrior, she always been one step ahead of me in battle, but i didn't think in the art of love too." _She quickly set up her stone like warrior mask and was able to crack a smile. "Oh Gabrielle! That's wonderful! I am so happy for the both of you." She nearly lost her composure when Gabrielle said, "Xena wants you to be her best mate, but she's too much of a dumb warrior to ask herself. I knew you'd understand. You're such a great friend." she whispered in her Regent's ear. _"Gods this woman is the master of torture and she doesn't even know it."_

Gabrielle broke the hug and looked into her Amazon sister's brown bear eyes, "Promise me you wont say a word to anyone or Xena, hmm?" she said biting her lower lip, pleading with her forest green eyes.

As sincerely as she could,"I promise on Artemis' bow and arrows." She held up to fingers and crossed her heart, giving a weary smile. It was the best she could conjure up. Gabrielle placed a hand on Ephiny's arm and squeezed, "Aww Eph, you really are the best. I owe you one." winking at her.

That motion jump started the Regent's heart and made her blush slightly. _"Hades yeah you owe me! Big time!"_ she confided to herself.

"Come on! Help me pack so we can meet up with Xena at the stables." said the bard, pulling her Amazon sister off the bed. Ephiny went reluctantly, knowing they'll have to camp together, she didn't want to think of what could or would happen at night._ "Sweet Artemis, why!? Is this some test in chastity, oh great Goddess?" _ The Regent sighed heavily and followed her Queen around, aiding in gathering her friends belongings. _"This is going to be a long two days." _

_End of Ch. 2  
_

_A/N: I am absolutely loving the feedback, favorites, and followers that I've gotten. I apologize about the delay in posting this next chapter. I had a bit of writers block and wanted to set up this chapter for what is going to unfold later on. Thank you to those that are sticking with me. ;)-BlackIrish  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Xena was brewing in her in her jealousy, with her head just above the steaming water. She replayed the interactions between her bard and the regent._ "Stupid Amazon, if Gabrielle wasn't so fond of her I'd kil-" _She was broken out her malicious stupor by a shadow outside the bathing room that lingered a little too long for Xena's liking. She quietly got out the tub and ninja-ed her way over to the door. She waited until the the shadow stopped in front of the door to yank it open. When she did, she found a smug Amazon with curly hair admiring the view. The dark warrior gave her an equally intense pompous look, she even checked her own-self out and smirked at the regent, giving one of those famous eyebrow raises.

Ephiny just smiled, knowing she could never win a stare-down with the warrior princess. "Well, you got something to say or you gonna paint a picture of the body you cant have?" Xena remarked conceitedly, bouncing her eyebrows. The regent scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Trust me, its not your body I want to see." she muttered under her breath. The dark warrior was leaning up against the door casually, then crossed her arms when she heard the curly haired comment, "What did you say?" she growled, icy blue eyes blazing.

_"Damn her and her freakishly good hearing._" Ephiny cursed to herself. "I said uh, we're ready when you are oh Princess." she said in a mocking tone and quickly turned about to get out of the long armed warrior's reach.

"Yeah I thought that's what you said!" Xena watched the Amazon walk down the highway. The regent turned to get one more look at the beauty of the warrior, when she saw the vulgar gesture. The dark warrior saw the Amazon look over her shoulder and decided to give her a going away present, the middle finger. The look on Ephiny's blustered face bettered Xena's mood, but not by much. The ex-warlord went back to finish her bath after winning that estrogen battle. She was still ticked and a black could would hand over her head for the remainder of the day. She shook herself off and put on leather leggings and a long sleeved shirt, she didn't even bother with her hair, it suited the disposition she was in. "Gods its going to be a long two days." She thought as she dragged her hand down her face and sighing. She grabbed her pack and head for the bar to get some food before meeting the Amazon duo at the stables.

Xena stomped downstairs to the dining hall and a frown immediately jumped on her face and a growl crawled out of her throat. Her eyes were blazing with fury, why you ask? Well, a certain curly haired Amazon was whispering something into her bard's ear, making her laugh. She was a tad too close in the agitated warrior's opinion. She quietly made her way over to the table and loudly cleared her throat, "AHEM!"

"Hey babe." Gabrielle nervously chuckled and jumped up to hug her partner. Xena graciously embraced her, making sure to place each hand on the small of her bard's back and ass, hugging her tight. Gabrielle hugged her just as strongly, she kissed Xena's ear and whispered, "Xena, Ephiny is going to be traveling back with us to the Amazon village. So play nice, okay. If you do, you might get a reward." The last part was dripping with sensuality.

While the bard was making deals with the warrior, Xena was making faces at the Regent. Sticking her tongue out, snarling at her, she even squeezed the Queen's ass. That got some good reactions out of the Regent. Ehpiny was boiling, her face was turning red with anger and a touch of jealousy. She shifted in her chair, crossed her arms and legs. Drumming her finger tips on her bicep. She cut those honey browns at the boastful ex-warlord, cursing under her breath, _"Damn warrior, does she really have to show off that hard? What a bitch." _Her lips were pursed, then they curled into a pretentious grin and she flipped up her middle finger at her.

Xena let out a throaty growl at the insulting gesture. The Queen felt rather then heard the low sound. "Wow, you are really hungry. Come on, let's fill that belly of yours." She said smiling up at her warrior and patting her belly.

"Yeah. I'm starved. Could eat a whole Amazon-" Xena mumbling but stopped when her lover turned and glared her green eyes at her.

"Xena!" Gabrielle said sharply, scolding the warrior.

"What?! I was going to say feast." she said innocently.

"Promise me you'll be nice, at least until after the you know what. Please." the Queen pleaded, making her eyes twinkle.

The dark warrior tossed her head from side to side, trying to avoid eye contact with her soon to be wife. She put her hand on a hip and scratched her head with the other. She ran a hand down her face and looked through her fingers at the glistening green eyed bard. "Sigh...okay. I promise." she said halfheartedly. She glanced at Ephiny and the regent motioned her arm like she was cracking a whip and mouthed the words, _"You're Whipped". _The dark warrior didn't take that none too kindly and mouth _"Fuck you" _when the bard's back was turned.

The couple finally sat down, Xena scooted as close to Gabrielle as she could with out sitting on top of her. Her and the regent traded dirty looks as they half listened to the bard's itinerary.

A bard-maid came over and took their orders, she kept smiling at Xena. Making playful eye contact with the tall dark warrior. Ephiny noticed a change in the warrior's mood and saw the blue eyed beauty wink at the bar-girl, making her blush. The curly haired dirty blonde Amazon formed a sly smile on her face, when this devious thought ran across her mind_,"Hmm...I wonder what would happen if I informed my Queen about her future consort and her flirty habits. After all, it is my duty to protect the Queen on all accounts, even in the matters of the heart."_

End of Ch.3

_A/N: wow...thats all I can say...wonder whats going to happen next. Will she keep this info for blackmail or toss it over her shoulder? What would you do?  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Ephiny was too deep in her conniving thoughts to notice that Xena was watching her watch her. The tall warrior sat back in her chair, leg crossed over each other and a lanky arm draped over her lover. She could see the Regent's wheels turning in her head. "What is the Amazon tight ass up too now?" the blue eyed beauty thought to herself. Gabrielle was still doing her incessant talking. Both warrior women would smile and nod to pacify the bard, then give each other the evil eye. Xena would win the stare down each time. Someone had to keep the wild Amazon in check. The barmaid came back over with the food and Ephiny watched her and the former warlord's interactions, hoping to collect some more dirt. Nothing. Absolutely nothing happened, to the disappointed curly blonde's surprise. That's when it clicked, the raven haired woman was on to her.

"Damn that sly old cow." Ephiny cursed underneath her breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry Eph. What did you say?" Xena chimed in with a smug grin on her face.

"About what?" the Regent tried to play dumb.

The dark warrior knew how to win this game too, "About Gabrielle here."

Ephiny was taking a swig of her port when Xena spoke, she nearly lost it all over her Queen. She became wide eyed and sweaty, she had to think of something plausible to say and quickly because the short haired blonde had turned all her attentions to her Regent, eyes questioning. The Amazon cleared her throat and tried to speak, "I...I just said that Xena is lucky to have such a beautiful, smart, and _loyal _lover. That's all. And that you'd have to be a pretty stupid person to ruin it." Ephiny aimed that last statement at Xena, who was glaring hard at the Regent. Gabrielle thought her regent's words were like Greek fire, she gushed over her Amazon sister. She reached over and grabbed both of Ephiny's hands, she looked deeply into her eyes, ''Ephiny you're so sweet, you should know that who every gets you as a partner shall be a very lucky woman." Gabrielle leaned over the table and gave a quick kiss on her Regent's cheek.

Ephiny could feel her face turn red, she knew she shouldn't but she slowly made her gaze towards Xena's She could feel the hatred before she made eye contact with the ever growing dark warrior. She finally locked eyes with the dangerous woman. "_Sweet holy Hera, I am in deep centaur shit_." The look she found on Xena's face was one for the record books. No one would ever match this deadly gaze. It was a mix of pure hatred, anger, jealousy, and a pinch of evil. The mug Xena was holding was cracking under her tremendous grip, more than likely she was wishing it was the Regent's throat. Ephiny held a hand up to her neck, protecting it just in case the warrior tried something.

The frightened Amazon looked for an escape route, if she could get a head start towards the village, then maybe, just maybe she would have a chance. Ephiny rose from her set abruptly making the bard look at her questioningly. She gave a lame excuse, "I, uh, excuse me my Queen. I think I forgot something in my room.'' The regent may be good in battle situations, but this overwhelming situation was really starting to get to her. Gabrielle shook her head and rolled her eyes at Ephiny's sudden formality. She gestured with her hand that she was dismissed. The curly blonde practically ran from the table towards the back of the tavern. When she got to the hallway, she braved a look back to see if she in the clear. What she saw made the blood withdraw from her face.

"Looks like you saw a ghost." a voice whispered into her ear. Ephiny had no reason to turn around to see who it was. She knew there was only one person that could sneak upon her with stealth of a panther. "Xena!" she said as she turned around to see blue eyes glowing in the dark hallway.

"Leaving so soon? Hmm?" the cold warrior cooed, tilting her head.

"Uh, no. No. Like I told Gabrielle, I forgot something in my room. So, if you'll excu-" Ephiny tried to make her way around the dark warrior when Xena blocked her in with her long arms on either side of her, a hand on each side of her head. Ephiny didn't realize that she had closed her eyes at Xena's aggressive move. Her breathing picked up, so did her heartbeat. She knew fear was rolling off of her and she was certain that her captor could smell it.

"I'm going to say this once, and if I don't like the answer, there will be one less Amazon around these parts. What is going on with you and my Gabrielle?" the former destroyer of nations hissed.

The Regent knew that was no empty threat. She tried to calm herself by breathing, but with the warrior being so close, breathing would be an outstanding feat. She opened her eyes to see death herself staring intently into her own soul.

"It doesn't help your odds by keeping me waiting." Xena huffed out in frustration.

Ephiny was trying to collect her thoughts as best she could so this could hurry and pass. She decided against better judgement, as the next move could be her last. She answered Xena with a question, "You answer me first, what's going on with you flirting with the bar wench?" she said boldly. She surprised herself and was even more shocked by the dangerous woman's next act.

Xena's whole face went from menacing to appalled to understanding. "So this is about me winking at the barmaid? That's why you were watching me with that disgusting look on your face." Xena had gathered her lips together and nodded her head as if she were having some grand epiphany. "As for the bargirl, it was harmless. Its not like im going to bed her just because she gave me some looks. Im not that much of a idiot as you think I am. I've hurt Gabrielle enough, I dont need to add anything else to the list." she professed confidently. Then the evil warlord persona returned, she got within inches of the Regent's face, "Now, answer my question. What is going on between you and Gabrielle?" She thought she'd complete the role by adding a brute of an eyebrow.

Ephiny was about to answer when all of a sudden Xena's entire demeanor changed from hateful and intimidating to carefree and friendly. "We'll finish this later. Just between us warriors okay?" she whispered the former and loudly in a sort of laughter said the latter. She slung an arm around the confused Amazon, slapping her shoulder. That's when Ephiny saw the cause for the warrior princess' quick behavior change. Gabrielle was approaching them from the dinning table.

"There yall are." She slapped Xena in the stomach. "That's for leaving me all alone at the table, talking to myself. People probably think I'm crazy." She giggled. "What were you two talking about?"

Xena gave her bard a crooked grin and an even more crooked answer, "Oh, you know. Warrior stuff." It wasn't a total lie. She let go of Ephiny, not before squeezing her shoulder as a warning to keep quiet. The Regent winced at the strength of the grip. She wouldn't need another reminder.

Xena had engulfed Gabrielle into a hug. Gabrielle looked up, "Mmm, I missed you." She gets on her tippy toes and kisses her tall warrior. Xena takes the opportunity to show off. The kiss the dark warrior delivered was one to go down in history. Ephiny couldn't help but watch. The kiss was so hot and erotic that the bard moaned and which made her moan in return. She tried to catch the sound but it was too late, it had reached Xena's sensitive ears.

The warrior princess looked up and broke the kiss, smirking at Ephiny. The Regent burned with embarrassment and sensuality and quickly excused herself again. The proud warrior chuckled to herself, "Yup, I've still got it." She boasted to herself. Gabrielle finally came back from Mount Olympus, "What was that for?" she said in a daze. "Oh, no reason, except that I love you." she mused her partner. "Oh Xena, you sure do know how to take a girl's breath away." Gabrielle cooed to her lover. "You have no idea." she said winking at her short girlfriend.

They walked out of the Inn, towards the stables together with the bard's arm wrapped around the warrior's waist and the ex-warlord's arm slung protectively over the Amazon Queen's shoulders. "You know, these two day's might not be too bad."

End of Ch. 4

_A/N: I hope everyone had a great Christmas and a Happy New year. I know I did. Tell me all about yours =)_


	5. Chapter 5

Ephiny ran to the stables, her heart pounded in her ears and her clit throbbed between her legs. She had no idea that she could get turned on this fast nor this hard from just seeing them kiss. The short lived but erotic scene replayed in her head relentlessly as she made her way to the horses. She was sweating and panting, trying to control her animalistic urges, her human side barley hanging on to the reigns. She had to do something about the problem in her lower region, it was beginning to torture her. The Regent found an empty stall towards the back of the horse living quarters, it seemed to be secluded, exactly what Ephiny needed. She went to the furthest, deepest, corner and put her back against the wall. The Amazon was so aroused, that it was almost overwhelming, her pulse had quickened and breathing was getting hard to do. She pushed her curly locks out of her eyes, from there on her hands had a mind of their own. They slid down her face, tracing her features with feather light touches. The two explorers came to their first obstacle on their journey to the "Promise Land". Ephiny hissed out a moan when her cool hands touched her burning flesh of her breast. The soft mounds hadn't been given this much attention in eons and was grateful it and showed gratitude by perking up its nipples and becoming rosey in colour. "Sweet Artemis", the Regent groaned. Apparently this was well over due and much needed for Ephiny. She hadn't really given herself much attention since her centaur husband was killed all those years ago. She's been focusing on her son Xenan and keeping peace between her village and outsiders. Her wonder lust hands moved on from her twin peaks to the plain of her belly. Her muscles were like rolling hills, as she quivered with each touch of her paintbrush like finger tips. The sensation it produced gave her goosebumps, making her shiver.

When her devious, sensual, hands trekked down towards her womanhood, an interruption couldn't have came at the most inopportune time, "Fuck me." she muttered under her breath. She stilled herself, trying to calm her heart and slow down her breathing. That's when she heard who came to crash her little one-on-one party, the bard and her warrior.

Xena and Gabrielle walked in hand in hand into the stables unaware that it was already occupied not of animal but by a human being. The all too skilled warrior was too busy pestering the stubborn bard to notice that there was another lifeform within the structure. The former warlord caught the Amazon Queen off guard and pushed her up against a stable wall, accompanied with a toothy grin, lust dripping off her fangs.

Gabrielle looked at her warrior, mischievous blue filled eyes roamed all over her body. The tall warrior began her assault of flesh burning kisses on her lover, starting at the neck. She suckled each side of the sweet offering, her bard always tasted good. It was foolish of Gabrielle to try and resist but she had to give it her best chance. She threw her head back at the sensation of Xena's hot breath on her bare skin. _I should probably stop this sooner than later._ "Xena?" the bard strained, suppressing moans.

"Hmm?" she grunted, not even bothering looking up.

"Xena?" Gabrielle said a bit more forceful.

"Hmm. Kinda busy." The warrior mumbled in between kisses.

"We should...By the gods...um..." it was beginning to become a struggle to focus on talking and less on becoming aroused for the bard.

"We should what?" Xena knew very well what Gabrielle was trying to get across but she was enjoying her mate squirm underneath her touches. She looked up and saw that her bard's eyes were closed, her lips parted, and every so often her pink tongue would glide across her dry lips.

If anyone was squirming, it would be Ephiny in the back stable. For her, hearing Xena and Gabrielle exchange moans was cruel and unusual punishment. It was getting harder and harder to suppress her own sensual sounds. She wanted them to stop so she wouldn't be in turmoil anymore but her body said _Yes, please, more. _

"Hmm, oh yeah, um we should stop...before someone sees us.'' Gabrielle managed to get out, willing herself back down to earth.

Ephiny figured this was her best opportunity to save herself from mortal embarrassment. She straightened herself up and smoothed out her skirt, took a deep breath and walked out into the stable aisle towards her horse. She did her best to act like she heard nothing, though if someone looked closely, one would have to say she looked a little bit flushed.

Gabrielle was the first to see the Regent walk out, she pushed sweat and hair out of her eyes. Xena was thrown off by her bard's sudden change in body language. Standing to her full height, she followed the path of the emerald orbs and slumped when she noticed what had interrupted their fun. The bard pushed past Xena and said this in frustration, "See, told you."

The former warlord put her hands on her hip and rolled her eyes, mocking her battling bard. _She forgets that I like an audience. _Xena followed Gabrielle over to the horses, she called out to the Regent, with a touch of annoyance in her voice, "Hey Eph, you ready to get out of this gods forsaken town?"

Ephiny didn't turn to respond to Xena question, she just merely answered over her shoulder, "Yeah, I'll meet you guys outside. Gotta check my horse's hooves. The snow hides rocks you know."

Xena cocked her head and sucked on her tooth, "Alright. See ya out there." The wonder twins got their horses and lead them out of the stables, leaving the Regent alone.

The Amazon watched the couple walk outside and released a heavy sigh. She leaned forward against her horse and spoke to him, "Those two are going to be the death of me." The warhorse rested his head against his riders and nickered, as if he was comforting her saying, "There, there."

End of Ch. 5

_A/N: I know it has been awhile since Ive updated. Had a touch of writer's block with this story. Re-wrote this chapter three different times. For those still reading it, I thank you. I'll do better, I promise. BlackIrish_


End file.
